Maybelle Thorn
Maybelle Thorn is the daughter of the Dark Fairy, She wants to be the next Dan from the story "Little Men" because has a cute crush on him. She wants to be ill-mannered and also mischief. She decides not to be the next Dark Fairy like her sister that her sister Faybelle Thorn. Instead she wants to follow the story of Daniel Kean's Father Dan. When she was 14 years old, she got interest of doing wicked tricks like the knife drop, using cigars and even play poker. She also is the member of The Safety Patrol Program. But she seem kind of bossy sometimes. But the worse thing she will never do, is what the Trunchbull from the story Matilda. She said the worse nastiest british accent ever. She even hates ugly teeth. Although she needs to stick of being like Dan. Everyone calls her Dangirl, she doesn't mind that. Her powers are getting use for, not just of Denise Dutchlace. She gets a hold of her self with good wicked magic, not with bad wicked magic. Maybelle is also a great magician. She learns how to use original magic from Daniel's Father. She got pretty good at it. But Maybelle needs to be careful not be a trunch or else she would get nightmares. Maybelle's roommate is Sarafina Crewe, but she does not like that Sarafina is Jewish. Maybelle does not feeling of being the next Dark Fairy, But she admits Isabella Rose daughter of the Rose Princess who is stuck permanently in a tower full of roses. However she was thinking of being a Roybel too, but right now she needs to think about being the next Dangirl. Personality She is quite sassy and ill-mannered, But is really nice to her best friend Fardette BlackSwan, she is also jealous too sometimes. Like Dan from Little Man is is often moody, and distrustful. Appearance Maybelle has turquoise blue hair that has an icy blue and teal streaks. Like her sister Faybelle, she wears her hair in a high ponytail, and her eyes are greyish-blue eyes. She was thinking of painting an eye design, but instead she uses grey eye shadow on her eye to look more like Dan from the book. Setting Maybelle Thorn's setting is her family home, The Dark Fairy's Villa. The Villa is elegant in design and built of white stone. It has marble steps which lead to a pair of French Doors that have tall windows on either side. Outside there is a circular driveway, a manicured lawn, sculpted hedges and a koi pound. Family She is the daughter of the Dark Fairy and she is the younger sister of Faybelle Thorn. Friends Her Best Friend Ever After is Fardette BlackSwan and her her best frenemy is Denise Dutchlace. Romance She only has a crush Daniel's father Dan from Little Men. Pet Maybelle has a pet greyish light blue dwarf winged rabbit named Trixie. Unlike Maybelle, she is quite harmless and kind. But sometimes she get aggressive when Maybelle was practices her magic. Overall, Maybelle loves Trixie very much. Powers Like her sister Faybelle, her powers are able to curse people and cast spells. She can fly and when she is angry she can make items float around her. She can use her finger to make people and objects float as well. But her best is turning animals into something else like what Denise does. She is better using magic then Denise. Early Life When Maybelle was 14 years old, she got interest of doing wicked tricks like the knife drop, using cigars and even play poker. Bio: Alignment: Rebel/Roybel Parents: The Dark Fairy Parent's Story: Sleeping Beauty Roommate: Sarafina Crewe Secret Heart's Desire: I just wanted to be the next Dangirl, cause I got a huge adorable cute crush on Dan Kean from Little Men, Duh! Plus, I was hoping to be a Like my sister Faybelle, I personally use dark magic. Even those I'm also great at casting spells and playing poker. Storybook Romance Status: The only crush that I'm just in love and to become like him is only Dan Kean. AWW!! He is sooo wicked sweet! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I would never be the fat and ugliest Trunchbull!!! That is the only one reason why I shouldn't at like it at all ever after! Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics, Magicology, & Grimmnastics. I am so hexcellent at doing cartwheels and flips at Gymnastics in Grimmnastics Class. I'm like the first #1 of the best talent ever!! Ha! Beat that Isabelle!!! Oh! And the best of of using magic powers too! Ya!!! Least Favorite Subject: Just General Villainy. Phew! Who needs General Villainy that I am the not so villain ever after!?!? I should become not a bad person and take my life away!!! Gosh!!! Best Friends Forever After: My BFFA is Fardette BlackSwan!! We took selfies together forever after and also hangout at Pulmfield visting her father The Swan Boy. My Best Frenemies are Isabella Rose and Denise Dutchlace. I showed them what it takes to use wicked powers. Class Schedule * General Villainy. * Home Evilnomics. * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Anger Management * Cooking Class-ic * Grimmnastics * Circus Training *